There has been disclosed a torque rod where a projecting portion configured to be convex toward an outer peripheral side is formed on an outer peripheral surface of a rubber elastic body and where a concave notch portion into which the projecting portion is inserted is formed in the vicinity of a joint portion where an inner peripheral surface of a second annular portion joins to a connecting stay portion (see patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2006-112537